layers and split personalities
by Ten-Faced
Summary: the masks named 'Rena' and 'Kir' are more than masks, they are her alter-egos that share her body with her. .:Hidemi/Rena/Kir-centric:. One-sided Rena/Shuichi.


Hidemi Hondou was the first, the original, and she was a girl with a younger brother who happened to be extremely clumsy, who liked to have her hair tied back in a high ponytail and knew her father worked somewhere important, somewhere secret.

She loved her father. She loved her brother.

And really, in general, life was a peaceful thing for her, and so she loved it, as young people tend to do, before everything changes when reality pops in and through the walls built with dreams and fantasies.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Her father worked for the CIA. The _CIA_.

That was, she knew, the daydreams of every American teen out there. The dream that something would happen, they would take the place of their father in a top-secret, super cool mission like a cheesy spy movie, and be respected as the world's youngest super agent or something.

The movies showed cheesy, obvious villains. The kind that was always defeated by the good guys who got the cool gadgets, the happily ever after and the girl or guy of their dreams.

Her father told her otherwise. They wore black like the movies, but that was about it. Hidden amongst sparrows, jays, pigeons, seagulls, peacocks, toucans, macaws, and every other type of birds – she didn't know names for them, animals just weren't her thing – the crows struck out and retreated, continuing the pattern stained with blood of innocents and sinners, gaining the shining, sparkling nuggets of their goals no matter what. Hiding in shadows, the only way to shed light on them would be to join them in the corruption, pretending to be another fellow crow.

From the day she was assigned to infiltrating the organization of crows, Hidemi Hondou bowed out graciously.

Rena Mizunashi, instead, became the host.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Rena the announcer had a lot of fans, loved by her cheerful personality and her innocent, friendly look. Rena accepted them gracefully and gratefully, thanking all politely. Hidemi, the stirring subconscious of the girl who once was naively happy, was startled to see that people actually loved her. Rena, that was, because it was, in all ways, Rena in the reins even if it was Hidemi's body.

Well, soon enough, Hidemi thought, still naïve even then, Rena would be gone, and Hidemi would come back to life, older, wiser, living once again with her brother, waiting and rooting on for her father.

Rena the secret agent and false announcer made a stupid mistake because she let Hidemi stir too early, become too big of a part of Rena with her memories and family connections.

Pain that was numbed by the truth serum, the coppery, salt-rust taste of the blood and the mangled wrist shoved in her mouth, and the forceful but kind, loving last words of her father before he took her finger and made her unwillingly pull the trigger to leave fingerprints on the gun, smashing his face, shattering his bones and killing him, they all resulted in one thing because of a stupid mistake made by her - _them_. Rena and Hidemi were both responsible.

Her father, gone forever.

She didn't cry. _They_ didn't cry. Rena didn't, and Hidemi didn't either. Not now, because now was dangerous, and would continue to be dangerous till the Organization was down.

Rena and Hidemi made a pact. No more stupid mistakes. Her father was not to have died in vain, saving a foolish girl and giving her a potentially dangerous weapon. Neither was the man known only to her as 'Barney'.

Her 'incredible' actions made her rise amongst ranks quickly, earning her the alcoholic codename, 'Kir'. Her father's life for the trust gained.

She drank quite a few of the alcoholic drink, the cocktail that was her codename now, and stumbled off to sleep. Celebrating? Those watching guessed.

And Kir joined the other two resting in the bullet-torn body of a sad and tired woman with a goal deep within.

_**~0-0-7~**_

For the next few years, Hidemi faded into the background, her voice slowly fading as Rena and Kir became more active. Hidemi didn't mind this, so long as her mission was completed. Rena and Kr worked hard for her.

But then Eisuke-

Hidemi resurfaced, coming back up out of her depressed, floating state with a vengeance. Rena and Kir were generous, understanding her ferociousness. She had lost her mother, lost her father, nearly lost her self. _She would not lose her brother!_

In her desperation, she - carefully – seized upon the excuse of a ding-dong mystery to get Sleeping Kogoro in her contact.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Well, maybe Hidemi was more active in matters not just related to her family. Rena wiped away a few tears and excused it on memories of a family, borrowing from Hidemi's feelings for reference as a boy who saw his dead mother in her ran out of her life forever.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Gunshot, unexpected 'rain', actual rain from Mother Nature, and the assassination delayed. Not cancelled, but delayed. Hidemi and Rena shouldn't have felt happy about it, Kir scolded, but there was no denying the mutual feeling of relief at not having to kill the man.

Oh, and the lying boy, who couldn't have been here as a mere coincidence.

Somehow, she knew, they knew that he was the one responsible. He was the one who kept her from killing the just politician who wanted to end corruption.

A little prince, a knight valiantly fighting for good. Did he know how much of a service he did her?

Thank you. . . you saved me. . . really.

_**~0-0-7~**_

_Danger_! Kir snarled, and took over before Rena and Hidemi realized, recovered from the shock of having a gun pointed at their shared body. A dangerous stunt, she pulled the bike and drove up onto the car's roof, ready to flee from the woman with a gun and the old man with a deceptive look around him-

A boy! A young boy who had absolutely nothing to do with all this, playing with a ball of all things, straight in her path-

Hidemi jerked the bike, and the angle was all wrong, and all three of them were screaming inside as they pitched and pain flew across her helmeted head-

Blessed darkness. She welcomed black for once.

_**~0-0-7~**_

The FBI. Of course.

Hidemi and Rena and Kir all pulled deep within, looking for chance and information and safety as they pretended that their shared body was comatose.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Sleeping Beauty was a beautiful princess locked in a curse and woken by true love's kiss.

Like everything in her life, that wasn't what happened. A brief meeting with her long-lost brother – who probably hated her now, for all the confusion – the man legendary in 'her' organization came in and ordered him out.

Such a presence. . . No wonder they were scared of him. Fear that seeped at the mention of him, frustrations at him still living, and the anger evoked from some agents, like Gin. She had seen them, witnessed the effects of his name, and now she was in his presence, and Rena understood, her instincts as an announcer kicking in. He was special.

Kir was wary, but Kir was someone who was a cover name, who was a liar amongst liars. Kir had to be wary at all times.

Hidemi saw a man who could destroy the organization, the hated ones in black that lead to her father's death and her condition. And Hidemi fell in love with the dark knight.

_**~0-0-7~**_

The little boy was smart, mused Rena. A genius?

Hidemi smiled at the boy who changed faces, adapting and fading into the background, only to come out and make observations. The true mastermind behind a famous detective, the one who was making plans with the dark knight – though she'd never show that to anyone. They should have gone to him in the first place, she giggled.

Kir took a deep breath and steadied her beating heart. _The plan_, she reminded her selves.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Everything worked out smoothly, and she was amongst black again.

Hidemi grabbed tightly onto the strands leading to the Silver Bullet and the mysterious boy who looked like a famous person she couldn't place for optimism and courage, hoping that one day, she'd be free.

Rena and Kir gently pushed her back down, taking over again. She let them. They'd be better at it anyways.

_**~0-0-7~**_

Gin. She hated him. _They_ hated him. Hated him so much that it was a wonder he hadn't noticed it yet, with his brains and wits.

Her hatred of him grew when he, the paranoid murderous crow, ordered her to lure out a man and kill him.

Hidemi screamed. Rena closed her eyes. Neither of them were in control.

Kir was, and Kir took out her phone and called the feared Silver Bullet with a gun pointed at her.

_**~0-0-7~**_

_He's been shot in the lungs,_ Hidemi begged. _Leave him. Give him a chance._

Foolish thoughts. He had thirty minutes, and the Organization didn't give chances.

Rena wanted to go and be kind; she'd been with Hidemi longer. Kir hesitated.

Gin. She'd never drink that stuff, she swore, and it might have just been one, or two, or maybe all three of them, but that terrible substance was never reaching her lips, not by her own hands and will, not in this lifetime.

The tall crow with the long hair and cold, dead eyes gave the order. The head, end his life, make sure.

She walked up, gun in hand, and he was _smiling_ at her. Gently mocking, but kind. He understood. She – Hidemi, and Rena, and maybe even Kir – wished he didn't.

His last words, and her last words to him weren't of love; of course not. He didn't love her. She couldn't risk this.

Hidemi's fingers pulled a trigger to end a life again. End a life and save her own, her own wretched life that had nothing but a hope for a brother to be safe and revenge.

Rena pulled her out of it, into darkness, and left Kir to clean up, leave no traces, place a bomb to set a fiery tribute to the man who died so sadly, who shouldn't have been killed so easily but was, and escape.

Kir didn't cry, but she was shamed.

_Please. . . Don't think badly of me._

_**~0-0-7~**_

They didn't trust her, even after that. Sometimes, Rena missed her old job as an announcer, because even that was a mirage of escape, and now. . . .

But she had to get this information to them, and she did, with Rena and Kir and even a tired Hidemi working together to get a chance, to contact them-

A new member of the Organization is on the move! This person is skilled at inspection, gathering information and has keen insight! The codename is Bourbon! So be careful!

Those last words. . . Was it Hidemi, being compassionate? Or Kir, unwilling to endanger herself, her host, and her 'roommates'? Maybe Rena, the friendly woman was trying to look out for the FBI?

The lines between the three were blurring. That was bad, but she – who was she? – was reluctant in fixing it, separating her selves.

_**~0-0-7~**_

She hated Gin. Hated him so much. . . .

_Not now, don't pull the damned trigger, believe me when I say I couldn't have planned that far ahead like a god, put the gun down, let me live and burrow deeper into your corrupt carrion till I can destroy you, or help the destruction-_

_Let me get revenge against you crows._

Was that Hidemi raging? Most likely. Kir kept the Poker Face, and Rena was friendly, if not chiding and a bit mocking. Modest, she convinced him, slowly, that she had, indeed, shot the man known as Akai Shuichi.

_And one day, I hope you feel all the pain I had to feel, the pain everyone had to feel because of you wretched crows when you're receiving punishment for your deeds._

* * *

I actually believe that Akai got out of it somehow. . . but for the sake of the story, let's say it was a point-blank shot. At least to her.

Not many stories of Hidemi/Rena/Kir. . . sad for me, because she's one of my favorites.

EDIT:(17/02/2013)


End file.
